A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sequencing circuits and more particularly to a circuit for sequentially flashing electrical light bulbs or the like in a predetermined sequence and varying the brightness of various ones of the lights at predetermined times in the operating sequence.
B. Prior Art
Several techniques for sequentially flashing a plurality of light circuits are known. These techniques include the use of thermal switches to randomly flash various light circuits and cam operated switches for flashing the various light circuits in a predetermined pattern. Other such circuits utilize a variable resistor in conjunction with the cam operated switches to provide a variable brilliance sequential lighting system. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,049.
Whereas these techniques provide a way for sequentially flashing a plurality of light circuits, the first mentioned techniques are suitable only for flashing the light circuits at full brilliance. The last mentioned technique has a limited power handling capability due to the power that must of necessity be dissipated in the brilliance controlling variable resistor. All of the above described systems are limited in the number of distinct sequences that can be achieved.